Locked up in the Future
by Spirit-Huntress
Summary: “I love how your eyes…mean what you say.” His lips moved, with the sound of his voice. She smiled. A smile that no one had seen for the past 50 years. SessKag
1. Default Chapter

**I advise you to listen to soft music while you read.**

**Summary:**

"**I love how your eyes…mean what you say." His lips moved, with the sound of his voice. She smiled. A smile that no one had seen for the past 50 years.**

**He looked out the window. The warm wind brushed his face. His hair flew in the wind.**

**He sighed. It had been years since…since…**

**He tied his hair into a gentle ponytail and opened the door of his apartment room and walked down the hall.**

**Sessoumaru pressed the button for the elevator. It brought him down to the lobby.**

"**Going to work…Sessoumaru?" A teenage girl, about the age of 19 asked sweetly.**

**She was the daughter of the manager.**

"**Yes." Sessoumaru said coldly. "I am, Ayumi."**

"**Oh…goody! Daddy allowed me to be your secretary! Remember, daddy has ties with the company." She hung her arm around Sessoumaru's.**

**He shook her arm off and walked quickly to the door.**

**Ayumi smirked. "Did I do good…Naraku?" She asked quietly.**

**Naraku appeared behind her. "You did excellent, Kagura. Next I'll have Kikyou move onto Inuyasha. You know what to do, right Kagura?**"

**Kagura nodded and disappeared.**

"**It has been 500 years." Naraku sneered. "I will have my revenge."**

"**Hey, sis." Souta said. "Off to try for a new job?"**

"**You bet…" Kagome smiled, but her expression turned sad. "After...the well closed down, I don't know...what to do."**

"**C'mon sis, remember what you said. Inuyasha's a demon. He can live for a long, long, long time, if... he wasn't killed...he might still be around.**

**Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair. "Bye Souta!"**

**Kagome walked out the door and hurried to her destination.**

**Sessoumaru walked into the office and there, sitting on the secretary's desk, was Ayumi.**

"**Sessoumaru dearest. We have one person today, she wants to try to get hired. Poor girl."**

"**Mn." Sessoumaru left to his office.**

"**Oh! Sessoumaru dear! She's coming at 9:10."**

**Sessoumaru looked at his watch. Great, he thought. It's 9:07.**

**Sessoumaru arranged his papers for the interview.**

**He looked at his watch and counted down the seconds.**

**5...4...3...2...**

**R-Ring!**

**Sessoumaru picked up the phone. "Hi. Ayumi here. She's here."**

"**Show her in." He said.**

"**Oh! And sweetie, don't forget we are together! If she comes in the way of our love, tell me."**

"**I never loved you."**

"**But Sweeti-"**

**Sessoumaru put down the phone.**

**There was a gentle knock on the door.**

"**Come in." Sessoumaru replied.**

**A girl, at the age of 18 came in. Her hair was raven and it sparkled in the sun. But most special, was her blue eyes. He couldn't forget them.**

**When she looked at him, she gasped.**

"**Sess-Sessoumaru?" She questioned.**

"**That's me. How are you still alive... after... 500 years?"**

"**It is you. I'll explain. Sometime. Later." Kagome said. "First, I'm here for the interview. For a job."**

"**You're hired. You'll be my assistant." Sessoumaru said bluntely.**

**Kagome's eyes widened. "Really? Because well... this is my first time actually being hired... everyone else fired me. And...I didn't expect you to be so...nice."**

**Sessoumaru looked away at the last word.**

"**Bring these papers to Ayumi. She's he girl at the secretary's desk. Tell her that I have someone else in mind." **

**Kagome nodded. "Alright." She took the papers and headed out the door.**

**Kagome took the papers. She had so much to ask Sessoumaru. Yet, Sessoumaru had even more to ask her.**

"**Um...Ur...Ayumi?" Kagome asked at the girl at the secretary's desk. "Sessoumaru told me to give these to you. He says to tell you that he has someone else in mind...for your job."**

**Ayumi looked shocked. She read the papers aloud. "Dear Ayumi, you are here to be Secretary for 3 months. But there has been a sudden change in the orders. Will you be kindest to walk out the door because you are hereby fired. We no longer need you and we are sorry for this. We have someone else in mind that will do most well for your job ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Signed, Sessoumaru."**

"**What?! Sessoumaru! Why?" Ayumi ran into Sessoumaru's office.**

"**Because I have found a replacement." Sessoumaru said coolly. "I believe you are to leave now."**

**Ayumi ran out the door. "YOU'LL REGRET THIS!"**

"**Sessoumaru. Who is the replacement?"Kagome asked.**

"**Two. Two people, Kagome. A man and a woman. I am not familiar with them because they are not in my department. Go through the left door and you will find a hall with a lot of doors. Go to door number 278 and ask for...Ms. Taijiya and Mr, Kazaniko."**

**Kagome took the instructions and found herself in a long hall. She found the door and opened it. There were three people inside. Very familiar people.**

"**Inu-Inuyasha? Mir-Miroku? Sango?" Kagome asked, shocked.**

"**Kagome. No...It can't be." The girl that looked like Sango said.**

"**What?! It is you! You smelt exactly like this!" The boy named Inuyasha said. She noticed he wore a hat.**

**Kagome decided to play it safe. "Yeah. I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."**

"**Kagome! It's really us." Miroku said.**

"**But. How?" Kagome asked.**

"**At the end, we used the Shikon jewel to bring us here." Sango said.**

"**But how come...you guys work here?" Kagome wondered.**

"**It was the only place that hired us we-"Inuyasha was cut short by Kagome.**

"**Did you know that Sessoumaru is the president of this company?"**

"**WHAT?!" All three of them chouted.**

"**Yeah. I'm his new assistant and...he told me to get a... Ms. Taijiya and Mr, Kazaniko." Kagome said as-a-matter-of-factly.**

"**That's me and Miroku." Sango said "Get it? Taijiya, and Kazana."**

"**Oh." Kagome said. "You guys are the new secretaries at Sessoumaru's department."**

"**Hey! I'm going with you!" Inuyasha said as the three just started out the door.**

"**Alright inuyasha." Kagome said. "But Sessoumaru won't be happy."**

"**Feh! Just take me to him." Inuyasha said.**

**Kagome giggled. "Still the same old Inuyasha."**

"**Who're you call'in old?" Inuyasha asked.**

**Kagome led them to the door at the end of the hall and slowly opened it.**

"**You took long enough, Higurashi." A monotonous voice said out of the side of the room.**

"**Sorry...Sessoumaru. But I got Ms.Taijiya and Mr.Kazaniko. And...Inuyasha."**

**Sessoumaru turned her way, for the first time. "Inuyasha. How...?" **

"**After all this time Sessoumaru. We used the Shikon jewel to bring us here. We've only been here for two years. Ha. You waited. 500 years." Inuyasha laughed.**

**Sessoumaru growled. He growled again when he saw Miroku and Sango. "Brought your comrades along, Inuyasha?"**

**He turned to Kagome. "Where are the new secretaries? I only see your old teammates."**

"**Um…Miroku and Sango."**

"**Very well."**


	2. Contracts, contracts, and more contracts...

"Get to work. I have contracts and papers for you to sign." Sessoumaru said simply and handed each of them a big fat folder.

"As for you Inuyasha…you are to go back to your department." Sessoumaru said coldly.

"No way! I'm asking for a switch of jobs." Inuyasha demanded.

"Very well." Sessoumaru said and turned to Kagome. "Will you be comfortable with that?"

Kagome nodded.

Sessoumaru picked up the phone and dialed a couple of numbers.

"Hello? Sessoumaru Taiko here."

"Yes. Inuyasha, from the Company East wing is to be moved to the West wing."

"Okay."

Sessoumaru put down the phone and looked up at Inuyasha. "You've got your job. You have to go around and help people with their jobs, or make sure that they are doing the right thing." He looked really amused. "Which means, you need to learn everyone's jobs."

He handed Inuyasha a folder three times the size as Sango's. "Your office is two doors to the right."

Inuyasha looked dumbstruck but obeyed and quickly walked out.

Kagome sat fidgeting at her desk. "Why don't I get a folder?"

"Oh, you do. But not as big because you are basically doing what I tell you to do."

"Oh…okay."

"Here." Sessoumaru handed her a small folder. "There is a contract inside."

Kagome opened it and looked inside. (A/N: I'll only show you a little of everybody's folders because my hand can't take it.)

You are assigned the job of assistant. Your following schedule, privileges and rules are below.

_Rules._

_You are not allowed to leave your department without permission._

_You always do what your boss tells you._

_Never talk back to someone who is superior to you._

_You cannot take breaks without permission._

_You are not to mess with papers on another's desk without permission._

_8:30-11:00 you are to take care of business you are assigned to do._

_11:00-11:25 you may take a break_

_11:25-12:00 you are to take care of business you are assigned to do._

_12:00-2:00 lunch break_

_2:00-5:30 you are to take care of business you are assigned to do._

_Privileges_

_You are superior to anyone in your department besides your boss._

_You are allowed to give permission to others to have breaks._

_You may go anywhere you want during your break_

_You may eat lunch anywhere you please._

_You may order anyone in your department besides your boss._

Kagome flipped to the contract page.

To ensure that you follow the rules, and orders from your boss, please sign in the line below.

Kagome smiled and signed her name.

I, Kagome, pledges to follow the rules……..

That's very boring, I know. But to get more exciting stuff, review!!!


	3. Getting to know each other

Kagome finished her contracts and had written down everything important in her agenda. "Here." She gave the folder to Sessoumaru. "I'm finished reading."

Sessoumaru nodded and took it back. "A client is coming in today. I expect you to watch and take notes incase anything important is spoken."

"Um…I think…ah…" She muttered.

Sessoumaru glanced at her. "Here." He gave her a book.

She opened it. Inside had a line which you write the date, the name of the client, and your name. There were lines in which you write notes.

"You are to keep it with you at all times." Sessoumaru instructed.

"Why don't Sango or Miroku or Inuyasha get them?" Kagome asked.

He almost smirked. "They have them. And they have the long, long, and even longer instructions for how to you them."

Kagome grinned. "You meanie."

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"N-Nothing!" She muttered.

"Good." He smirked.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sango and Miroku had just finished reading and adjusted their desks to their likings.

Sango had it very neat and organized. She had a column of folders and a rack of pencils both organized by importance or size. She put a stack of blank papers to the side and put a list of people she was superior to, and not superior to. Her computer was put in front of her.

Miroku's desk was the complete opposite. He had a bunch of folders on the floor and put his pencils messily into a rack. He had papers all over the desk and at the moment was looking for his schedule. His computer was in front of him too, like Sango. But it was covered in pictures of high school girls.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Inuyasha was groaning and moaning. He couldn't take one more moment of reading. It was driving him insane.

He FINALLY finished and stormed into Sessoumaru's office to find Sessoumaru and Kagome talking happily and laughing.

Sessoumaru was touching her nose playfully and saying something about getting organized. Kagome was laughing and saying something along the lines of 'You're WEIRD, Sessou-chan!'

Inuyasha grumbled. "I am interrupting something?" He asked sarcastically.

Kagome saw him and giggled. "Finally finished reading, Inuyasha?" She asked.

Sessoumaru had put on his mask again.

Inuyasha grumbled. "Yes!" He said.

"Okay." Sessoumaru said. "Bye."

Inuyasha stood there shocked. "That's all?"

Sessoumaru nodded. "Are you going to leave or what? Well, my assistant would be glad to show you the way out."

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha? Do you still have that necklace?"

He looked at her in horror and ran out.

"I guess…"Kagome smiled. "He does."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Review!


	4. Azuma

Kagome picked up the phone that was ringing. "Hello?"

"Kagome?" asked Sango's voice.

"Yeah, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Tell Sessoumaru that his client is here…you won't be too happy with the client."

"Oh…okay. Bye."

"Bye."

"Sessoumaru." Kagome said. "Your client is here."

"Mr. Tribal." He said.

There was a knock on the office door.

"Come in." Kagome said.

The door opened to reveal Kouga…in a suit!

"I knew something was up when I saw the mutt face!" He yelled. "Kagome! What are you doing here?"

"She works here." Sessoumaru replied coolly. "I hear that you are having some intruders at your company.

"Yeah…that and we believe that they're sent from our opposing company. We would like to make alliances with you." Kouga muttered.

Kagome listened intently and wrote everything down.

"Form…alliances?" He asked.

"Yes…!" Growled the impatient client.

"You know that we haven't formed alliances with anyone…this is a matter for the higher department. I see that this will be very good for you as of your situation. But what good of it for us?" Sessoumaru asked.

"It could work better because our opposing company is the same. I'm guessing he'll send to your company next." Kouga said.

"Kagome?" Sessoumaru turned to her. "DO you have this down?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Good." He said, turning his attention back to Kouga. "We have a document of this and we'll send it to the official office of this company. So…we will find out their decision and we'll be back to you."

"Good. Don't do anything that you'll regret." He warned before leaving.

"Sessoumaru? Why didn't you agree to the offer?" Kagome asked.

"One, because you don't know Kouga's company. Their alliance to us would cause more pressing matters. They are of absolutely no help. Two, It can not be my decision if the official office refuses it." He said simply.

"Okay." Kagome said. "Um…I wrote down some notes."

"Good. I believe it's your break time." Sessoumaru said.

"Oh! That's right. Thank you." Kagome said before stepping out.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Kagura! I'm ashamed." Naraku said as he hung Kagura with two strings and continued to choke her.

"I-I'm S-sorry!" She gasped.

"How do you expect to get to Sessoumaru if you CAN'T EVEN KEEP A JOB!" Naraku yelled.

"I'll…do better." She said quietly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sessoumaru walked outside. It was his break.

He noticed a girl coming up to him. She had long brown hair and sparkling green eyes.

Sessoumaru was amazed by her beauty.

"Hi…" She smiled. "I noticed you standing here. My name is Azuma."

"Sessoumaru." He said. He didn't notice but a faint blush crept up his cheeks.

"Well, would you like to accompany me for a coffee sometime?" She asked.

"Sure." He said coolly. "I have a lunch break at 12:00."

"Okay. See you soon." She smiled and before Sessoumaru could do anything, she kissed his cheek and left.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I'll give you three guesses who Azuma is…

Her real name was mentioned…two…times in the story!

review!


	5. Emergency

Sessoumaru walked back into the office and saw that Kagome was already there.

"Ah…! Sessoumaru, the north wing department security has been breached and that you should make sure that no one shall enter your department.

"The north department?" He asked, spacing out.

"Yes…the north department…if I'm correct…" Kagome revised.

"Mn…right. Sorry." He said.

"Sessoumaru?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…"He said finally.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Inuyasha stormed in. "Kagome…!" He panted. "Emergency…! Higurashi shrine…! …Help…!" With that, he fell on the floor.

Kagome ran over to help him.

Sessoumaru felt a pang of jealousy.

"Someone…" Kagome gasped. "Someone shot him!"

"Whoever it was…" Sessoumaru growled. "Is gone…and so is Sango and Miroku."

Kagome started crying. "Oh! My house!"

Sessoumaru drove her down to her house and found that it was in flames. People and cars surrounded the shrine.

"What happened?" Kagome cried to the officer.

"I'm sorry. We're investigating. There was only one survivor, currently at the hospital." He said.

"Who?" She panted.

"I believe his name is Souta. He has no broken bones but his arm was burnt severely." He reported.

"Souta…" Kagome sobbed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Souta!" Kagome gasped.

He wearily opened his eyes a little. "Kagome? It hurts…" He muttered.

"Where?" She asked.

"…Everywhere…" He whispered.

"Who?1 Who did this?" She asked.

"I…I don't know. But she was a girl…green hair…" He muttered before losing his conscious.

"Souta…" Kagome cried.

Sessoumaru slowly put his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sessoumaru looked at Kagome who was sitting beside him in his car. "It's about time for lunch." He stated.

"I'm not hungry." She said.

"Well, I have an appointment. I'll drop you off here." He said and the car came to a stop.

Kagome nodded and stepped out.

Sessoumaru drove back to the office and saw Azuma. "Hi." He said.

"I…didn't think you would come…I saw the other girl…" She admitted.

"I…I don't like her…! She…just works with me." He said.

"Good…" She smiled before kissing him fully.

He responded to it and pressed in.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Inuyasha awoke to find himself in a warm bed. "Huh? The last thing I remember was…falling." He muttered.

"You're awake." Said a voice beside him.

He turned to see Kikyou. "Kikyou…" He whispered. "How?"

"It's not the time for answers…I believe we have some catching up to do…" She smiled.

"Of course." He said, pulling Kikyou into the bed.

There was a knock on the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Naraku knocked on the door again. He smirked when he understood the noises.

There were Kikyou's moans and Inuyasha's laughs. He heard fabric ripping and things were falling on the floor.

He knew his plan was working. "It'll work…" He thought happily.

Naraku closed his eyes and he transformed into a man with light brown hair in a braid.

He heard Kikyou say. "I'll draw the bath."

Inuyasha finally opened the door although he was naked.

"I'm sorry. Are you Inuyasha? A woman with long chestnut hair and wonderful eyes from the hospital wanted me to get you. She's bleeding from the neck." He said.

Inuyasha instantly rushed out.

Kikyou came out in a tiny towel. "All set, Naraku." She smiled.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Review!


	6. Review Corner!

I'm going to answer all my reviews and if I spelt your name wrong…I'm awfully sorry. It goes from my newest reviews to my old ones. And I'm not going to answer the ones that said "update" because I just did.

xxx: yes…it was her…and I know it's scary…but it's all part of the PLAN.

KKSG: uh-huh…it was her…I express my anger too.

Blink182co: Kagome does end up with Sessoumaru.

Go Drink Pinesol: You do? I admit…I found it a bit corny…but you saying it makes me feel oh so glad!

Sesshoumarugrl: I know…and I intend to make it stay that way…for a while…

Angelicjapgurl: I love it too!

Inlovewithsesshoumaru: Thank you

Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl: Yup…I admit…it WAS funny…

inuyashas hun: I know…Inuyasha IS pretty sore…

angelmaiden: Cliffies are all part of the fun though…sniff…

sheenachi: ok…that was a wonderful piece of knowledge…I think…

Shadow (Creole Lady): I will, thanks!

Luckyducky7too: I know…it was boring…

Inu-fluff-luvrS.Weez: Thank you! I already FEEL loved!

Cosomos: Will do.

Golden-Eyed-Girl: Thanks.

Sheenachi: Yup…old fluffy…but he still looks good!

Sugar High 24/7: I know.

Guardian of the Darkness: Thanks.

iLuvFLUFFYmarshmellows: Thanks.

Archangel Rhapsody: She hopes she does too.

Keiko Ookami: Thanks.

Mysticalflame: I know.

Sesshoumarugrl: Thanks.

ashley41791: Thanks.

Golden-Eyed-Girl: Thanks all of you…

Luckyducky7too: Don't you know?

Guardian of the Darkness: Thanks.

Inu-fluff-luvrS.Weez: Thanks, I try my best!

Sheenachi: I'm glad you thought it was funny!

Scorpion's lady: Thanks.

Keiko Ookami: Thanks.

TheLightintheDarkness: Thanks.

Inu Youkai Gurl 101: I don't really care…as long as you can read it!

The Unholy Alliance: Thanks…AND PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE FIRST EVER…REVIEWER OF MAH STORY!

AND THANKS ALL OF YAH FOR YOUR FABILICIOUS REVIEWS, Y'ALL!


	7. Problems

Inuyasha quickly rushed back into his apartment and threw some clothes on. He was halfway walking down the hall when he found his legs going weak. He couldn't stand and collapsed onto the ground.

"What? Damn!" He cursed as he felt his whole body going numb.

He growled. "This isn't good." He was becoming sleepy and he didn't know why.

His eyes closed and opened again but he couldn't do anything. Soon, he felt himself falling into a world of darkness and then he couldn't see anything else.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar room. It seemed like his smelling was blocked because he couldn't smell anything except for the sickly odor that surrounded the room.

It smelt like burning flesh and he couldn't stand it. _What is that smell? Why am I here? Where is here? Who brought me? When did I get here? _Thousands of questions bombarded his mind but as he tried to get up, he found that he couldn't. Number one, his body was still numb. Number two; tight ropes were wrapped around him.

The events went zooming back to him. "KIKYOU!" He yelled. "Where are you! Are you alright?"

The door swung open to reveal a man that Inuyasha thought he would never see again. Naraku. He sneered at Inuyasha. "Oh, she's alright. For now…" He pulled a figure from behind him and it was Kikyou, wrapped up in the same tight ropes.

"Help me Inuyasha!" She screamed. "Naraku captured me after you left! It was terrible!"

Inuyasha's senses were blinded by the smell but if they weren't, he would see that she was lying. "Kikyou!" He screamed. "Naraku! I'll kill you!" He cut through the ropes and jumped up but found an alarming pain shoot through his body. He fell back down.

"Whenever you feel rage towards me and more love for Kikyou, the spell grows more and more powerful." Naraku said.

Inuyasha didn't listen and jumped up again only to fall back down again.

"Inuyasha! Don't give up! Don't!" Kikyou screamed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sesshoumaru was talking to Azuma at his apartment when suddenly, there was a black out.

"Sesshoumaru? Where are you?" Azuma asked. "I'm scared."

She saw Sesshoumaru light a candle. "Come," He said. "The flashlights are in the closet."

He set the candle on the table and they both walked towards the closet. It was pretty big in there so they both had to go inside and look. Suddenly, the door closed.

"What?" Azuma asked.

She banged against the door and sighed. "It's _locked_." She said.

"Where did the flashlights go?" Sesshoumaru asked, searching around. "They're not in here."

That was when he realized that he was stuck in a closet with a girl and no light. It could only equal to one thing.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Inuyasha was worn out, bruised, and bloody lying in a heap on the floor.

Kikyou was still in Naraku's grasp and he regretted that. But surprisingly, Kikyou's sad face turned into a wide grin.

"Actually Inuyasha, Naraku's my husband." Kikyou said. "I'm sorry. I didn't introduce you two well."

Inuyasha was too shocked to say anything.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Okay, that's enough for now okay? THankx and don't forget to review!


	8. Opinion

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long. As I've explained to one reader of this story, I'm stuck because, I read back on this story, and it didn't look so good. So, as a result, I'm thinking of rewriting it, in a new and improved way, yet along the same storyline. Most of the story won't be changed, but if I get it back on the same track that I feel is correct, then I'll update a lot more. If most of you agree on this arrangement, I've already gotten the new and improved chapter one written. So please review and tell me what you think about this.


End file.
